


Feuerzangenbowle

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Alcohol, Geeks, Gen, Humor, New Year's Eve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La 12e division a trouvé un alcool exotique pour fêter le Nouvel An. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi viendra-t-il tout gacher ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuerzangenbowle

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo.
> 
> Toute ressemblance avec une soirée de Nouvel An ayant existé est du honteux pompage d'idées.

"Et alors, tu verses le rhum sur le cône de sucre..."

"De révolution ?"

"Non, de sucre."

"Pourquoi un cône et pas une sphère ?"

Comme souvent au siège de la douzième division, des bruits de craie sur un tableau noir se mêlaient à des discussions agitées.

"Si on voulait des pains de sucre sphériques, il faudrait briser le moule à chaque fois, ça ne serait pas rentable." C'était la voix d'Akon.

"Oui, mais ça serait plus satisfaisant d'un point de vue théorique, de ne pas avoir de brisures de symétrie non nécessaires..."

"Vous allez m'écouter, oui ?" Rin semblait dépassé par la situation. "Je disais donc, on verse le rhum en fusion..."

"Par "en fusion", tu veux dire "à l'état liquide" ?"

"Mais nooon ! Je voulais dire "enflammé", mais vous me faîtes perdre le fil !"

"He, les gens, attendez ! La cannelle est là ! Ca, c'est le méthanéthiol !"

"Argh, on sent bien que c'est pas la cannelle ! C'est quoi ce truc ?"

"Oh, en quelque sorte, de l'essence de mauvaise haleine surconcentrée. Encore que ça relève pas mal du chou pourri aussi, vous ne trouvez pas ?" continuait Kusari, apparemment ravie.

"Mais pourquoi le flacon est sur la table ?"

"J'en ai besoin ! J'ai des expériences à faire ce soir. Il faut bien s'occuper pendant que c'est les autres qui se servent !"

"Kusari, il y a une vraie question, là. Pourquoi le flacon ressemble tant à celui de la cannelle ?"

"Bah, parce qu'il y a un nombre de formes et de couleurs limité pour les flacons, principe des tiroirs, tout ça... ou c'est des pigeons ? Je confonds toujours."

"Et pourquoi il n'y a pas d'étiquette ?"

"Elle a dû se décoller. De toute façon, à l'odeur, c'est impossible de confondre. Et heureusement, parce que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée d'en mettre dans le vin ! Ca nous tuerait tous, et en plus, ça gâcherait complètement le goût."

"Ca gâche déjà le goût de l'avoir ouverte..." ricana Hiyosu. "Et pour nous tuer... j'irais me laver, si j'étais toi. Tu étais bien proche du flacon."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer... enfin, peut-être."

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de pas menaçant se fit entendre dans l'allée.

Peu de principes d'analyse du signal permettaient d'identifier un bruit de pas comme "menaçant" de façon sûre, du moins quannd il n'était pas assez pesant pour briser le sol et distordre la gravité à son approche. Mais ce manque de précision était compensé par l'intuition, la certitude que tout les invités étaient déjà là, sans même mentionner qu'Akon avait cru voir par-dessus une étagère bouger la coiffe du capitaine.

Ce fut en tout cas lui qui eut le geste de courage de s'approcher du capitaine Kurotsuchi, peut-être pas pour lui dire qu'on n'avait pas jugé utile de l'inviter parce qu'on pensait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, mais au moins pour lui souhaiter "Bonne année, capitaine."

Ce qui était grosso modo la même chose.

Mais au lieu de menacer de tous les tuer, il se contenta de lever la tête en grognant "Il m'avait semblé sentir une odeur bizarre."

"Bizarre ?" ne put s'empêcher de répéter un des nouveaux, comme hypnotisé jusqu'à la stupidité par le ton effrayant du capitaine.

"Ah, ça doit être moi !" lança Kusari. "Mais vous comprenez, capitaine, j'ai une expérience en cours, vous savez, sur les..."

"J'avais senti le méthanéthiol, et ça n'a rien de bizarre. Cela peut être fort utile, dans certains cas. Non, ce dont je ne comprends pas la présence..." il renifla l'air, jusqu'à désigner la cuvette de vin chand "est ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?"

"Eh bien, c'est..."

"Je ne demande pas ce que c'est !" interrompit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Il renifla à nouveau. "Ethanol à haute dose, contenant en plus quelques traces de composés aromatiques et une grande quantité de saccharose, pour tromper les sens imparfaits du cobaye et lui faire croire qu'il n'est pas en train de s'intoxiquer."

Kusari ne put laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration devant une analyse chimique si finement menée avec si peu de moyens.

"Très peu efficace, d'ailleurs. Il faut toujours en boire plusieurs décilitres pour obtenir une pleine perturbation des fonctions cérébrales. Et encore, pour un être comme moi, qui résiste bien au poison, ce serait plutôt quelques décalitres. Qu'est-ce que cela fait là ?"

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, et aussi un peu effrayé, voire effrayé au-delà des niveaux de sécurité admissibles.

Il était très difficile de savoir si le capitaine Kurotsuchi était sérieux ou pas. Bien sûr, il était possible qu'il soit en train de se moquer d'eux parce qu'il avait envie de rigoler un bon coup. Mais il était également possible que l'ombre de sourire perceptible dans sa voix et à travers son masque vienne de l'allégresse de sa préparation intérieure à les découper en morceaux.

Plusieurs alternatives s'offraient à eux.

Il était possible de supposer qu'il était en train de blaguer, qu'il attendait juste une invitation à venir boire quelques décalitres de vin chaud, et qu'il suffisait de lui taper sur l'épaule et de le lui suggérer pour que tout s'arrange.

Sauf qu'une telle supposition était quelque peu périlleuse pour celui qui en prendrait la décision. Sans compter que la probabilité qu'elle fût vraie était, quoique non nulle, fort faible. On n'avait jamais vu le capitaine se joindre aux nombreuses et avinées célébrations de sa division. S'il avait le sens de la fête, c'était tout seul, chez lui, très personnel, et en fait personne ne s'était posé la question parce qu'elle exposait à d'horribles images mentales.

Il était aussi possible de lui expliquer du début le concept de joie, de fête et d'esprit de Noël - enfin, de la nouvelle année en l'occurence, mais c'était pareil. Ou presque. Cette indécision permettait de faire la fête en continu de l'un à l'autre. Mais c'était tout aussi dangereux. Peut-être plus. En fait, on se risquait assez peu à quantifier relativement les risques de mort sûre ; sauf quand on avait un peu de temps pour ça, bien sûr.

En fait, les diverses alternatives possibles qui étaient censées s'offrir s'effondraient toutes au moment où on essayait de les ramasser. Alors c'était un peu comme si rien ne s'offrait, comme les cadeaux de Noël de quand on n'a pas été gentil, qui sont des morceaux de charbon. Et encore, on a toujours besoin d'un peu de carbone chez soi.

D'un autre côté, ne pas répondre à une question du capitaine était aussi extrêmement dangereux ; et c'est Akon qui ouvrit la bouche en premier. Peut-être parce que c'était le plus courageux. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire tourner le raisonnement sus-narré en sa tête plus rapidement que tous les autres. Certainement pas parce qu'il avait le sens du sacrifice. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était stupide, mais cette hypothèse paraissait tellement absurde qu'on ne la formulait pas, même intérieurement, avant d'en avoir des preuves concrètes - le voir se faire déchiqueter par le capitaine Kurotsuchi, par exemple.

"Cela s'appelle du Feuerzangenbowle, capitaine. Nous expérimentons une coutume humaine. Allemande. Vous savez, pour la fin de l'année. Cela permet d'éviter la déperdition de chaleur..."

Le capitaine ne faisait pas mine de faire un grand sourire et de dire que tout était une bonne blague, ce qui faisait baisser la cote d'Akon.

C'est alors que Kusari attrape Akon par un pli de ses vêtements, et se mit à tirer très fort. Elle fit face à Mayuri et se mit à lui expliquer : "Excusez, capitaine, il va être l'heure. J'ai une expérience en cours, vous savez, avec le méthanéthiol, et Akon avait promis de m'aider pour des réglages délicats. Quelqu'un d'autre vous expliquera, ou on reviendra plus tard !"

Elle disparut dans la pièce voisine, avec Akon dans une main et le flacon dans l'autre.

La porte de communication étant soudain devenue porte de sortie, chacun se rappela qu'il avait un rôle urgent à tenir dans les expériences de Kusari avec le méthanéthiol. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu dire en quoi elle consistait, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait coutume de tout expliquer, après tout ? C'était crédible, n'est-ce pas ?

La vitesse avec laquelle les participants passèrent la porte aurait déconcerté n'importe quel spécialiste des écoulements de fluide.

Ce n'est qu'un certain nombre de quarts d'heure plus tard - que Kusari avait avec joie mis à profit pour se faire aider par ses amis, ils venaient de dire qu'ils étaient là pour ça, après tout - qu'Hiyosu osa passer la tête par le porte pour vérifier si le capitaine Kurotsuchi était toujours là.

Il confirma son départ. Les quelques personnes qui lui faisaient à peu près confiance pour ne pas mettre inutilement leur vie en danger - souvent celles qui avaient déjà commencé à boire, ou les nouveaux - se rassemblèrent autour de leur dispositif à Feuerzangenbowle, suivis des autres.

Personne n'avait pensé à faire une mesure précise de volume, aussi il était impossible de dire si le capitaine avait testé le mélange.

D'ailleurs, même s'il en avait bu, il aurait totalement pu compléter avec un poison quelconque pour réajuster le volume et faire valoir ses théories sur la rapidité idéale d'un empoisonnement. Et, le connaissant, ce ne serait pas détectable à moins de très longues et très complexes analyses.

C'était un délicat et pénible supplice, d'observer ce breuvage digne des dieux - enfin peut-être, ils n'avaient pas encore testé, mais c'était alléchant - qui probablement était parfaitement délicieux et buvable, mais de ne pas pouvoir y toucher, à cause d'un mince soupçon sur la probabilité que cela les tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il serait terrible de passer une soirée de Nouvel An sans avoir un coup dans le nez. Bien sûr, il y avait des réserves de sake, mais qu'était une séance d'alcoolisation sans expérimentation exotique ?

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de parvenir aux mêmes conclusions et de se lamenter en choeur, c'est Rin qui toussota avant de dire "Euh, il serait peut-être temps de sortir le reste du vin chaud, du rhum et du pain de sucre."

Tout le monde le regarda avec espoir ; il essaya sans grand succès de prendre un air classe et modeste en affirmant "Je ne doutais bien que ça arriverait..."

"Que le capitaine se ramènerait ?"

"Non, mais qu'il y aurait un problème quelconque..."

Personne n'avait rien à redire à un tel raisonnement. L'expérience le confirmait.

Il fut décidé de refiler le Feuerzangenbowle frelaté à la onzième ou à la huitième division, juste _pour voir_. Ils ne le refuseraient certainement pas, et cela dissiperait une intolérable incertitude.

Il fut aussi décidé de célébrer Rin et Kusari, qui étaient les héros de la soirée.

C'est en leur honneur que retentit jusqu'à tard dans la matinée la mélodie de "Joyeux anniversaire", en ayant remplacé toutes les paroles par "Feuerzangenbowle".

On pouvait arguer que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur exploit.

Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un hommage supplémentaire qui leur était rendu.

C'était la preuve irréfutable que chacun avait tellement profité de la soirée que plus personne n'était capable de trouver une chanson de remerciements dont les vers faisaient six syllabes.


End file.
